Lampion Edo
by Ozora Daichi
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak kenalnya. Ia sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu akan.../NaruHina/my second fic/dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Sosok asing itu kini muncul dihadapanku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada para penjaga agar segera menangkap makhluk asing yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku dengan kasar. Aku merasa risih dengan laki-laki yang seenaknya masuk ke rumahku. Pakaian yang serba hitamnya itu menguatkan kecurigaanku kalau dia itu sebenarnya perampok yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki…..tolong jangan katakan keberadaanku pada siapapun…"Pintanya dengan nada memelas. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya . Bukannya Naruto Uzumaki itu….

"Ya…ya…kau pasti tahu dari namaku…aku anaknya Minato Namikaze…..!"Ujarnya dengan cuek. Matanya menatap was-was pada jendela geser yang masih terbuka.

"Kau mencuri semua barang itu?Aku tak percaya anak hakim terkenal seperti dirimu bisa…"

"Cukup! Kau tidak perlu tahu aku dapat darimana semua ini…pokoknya diam saja!jangan biarkan siapapun tahu keberadaanku… aku akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari sampai 'dia' pergi…"Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Lampion yang menerangi kamarku itu menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian malam ini. Dibalut keheningan malam Edo yang dingin dan mencekam. Akupun melangkah menjauh dari pemuda bermata biru sapphire.

"Baiklah…!kau boleh berada disini…tapi kau bersembunyi didalam lemari itu.."Sahutku sambil merapikan kimono yang kukenakan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh…!" Tambahku sambil merapikan futon yang akan kugunakan. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaianku.

"Aku mengerti….errr…Hinata-san….selamat tidur…."Katanya pelan lalu masuk kedalam lemari.

Aku tidak menjawab pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Mataku masih menatap lampion yang menerangi kamarku dengan tatapan kosong.

_Aku akan bersama pemuda itu…_

_Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau ketahuan….._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan…?_

Lampion Edo

By : Ozora Daichi

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

_Waktu berpendar mengelilingi dunia._

_Dan Lampion yang menerangi kegelapan kota Edo itu menjadi saksi atas segalanya._

"Ahh…benarkah?"Tanya Suara itu dengan nada simpati.

"Benar…Yamanaka-san…..pria itu benar-benar berada didalam kamarku..ia masuk seenaknya saja…."Jawabku dengan kesal. Mengingat kejadian yang kualami semalam membuatku ingin mematahkan Maopi yang kugunakan untuk menulis.

"Sungguh tidak sopan..!"Umpatnya dengan jengkel"Dia harus kuhajar..!Beraninya dia memasuki kamar seorang perempuan tanpa izin….!"

Aku terdiam, matanya yang kini penuh amarah membuat aku bergidik ngeri.

"..Yamanaka-san….sebaiknya anda tidak ikut terlibat….saya rasa…saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri….."Jelasku berusaha memadamkan hati kakak kelas yang terbakar amarah itu.

"Kau selalu menolak pertolonganku Hinata-chan…!Ah…kau juga tidak perlu berbicara formal denganku…walaupun aku lebih tua darimu…."Jawabnya dengan ramah. Api hatinya tergantikan oleh senyum ramah yang penuh kelembutan.

"Ta,tapi….itukan..tidak sopan…" Kataku dengan pelan."Lagipula sebagai keluarga Hyuuga aku harus…."

"Bertindak sopan?"Tebaknya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda Tanya. Menyadari adanya nada ketidak sukaan pada kata-kata yang dilontarkannya membuatku terdiam.

"….Yamanaka-san…saya harus pergi…."Kataku mengakhiri percakapan siang yang kami lakukan di padang rumput ini. Mrapikan pakaian yang kukenakan dan memberesi peralatan yang kugunakan untuk menulis dan langsung pergi menuju kelas…siang ini ada kelas piano dan kuharap aku tidak terlambat…

Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan tegap. Tangannya menggenggam 2 karung beras…sosok yang tak asing lagi…Naruto…

'Tuan datang lagi….apa yang kini tuan bawa?"Tanya kakek pengemis itu dengan senyum samar di wajah.

"aku membawa 2 karung besar…ambilah….berbagilah dengan yang lainnya…."Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum ramah.

Sesaat mata kakek itu terbelalak melihat bawaan Naruto…beras terbaik diseluruh jepang. Harganya sangat mahal dan tak heran lagi kalau yang mengkomsusinya adalah para bangsawan dan saudagar kaya.

" ini kan…darimana tuan mendapatkannya?"Tanya Kakek itu dengan takjub. Seolah-olah karung beras itu adalah kantung emas.

"Aku membelinya…"Jawab Naruto berbohong. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa beras itu adalah curian dari saudagar kaya….Naruto menjadi pencuri…ia mencuri barang-barang beharga para saudagar lalu memberikannya pada keluarga miskin yang berada di daerah kumuh Edo.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan…!"Seru kakek itu sambil membungkuk hormat lalu berlari menenteng karung beras itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya kini melayang pada sosok perempuan yang ia temui tadi malam….

"Ahh…aku telah merepotkan gadis hyuga itu…si…ah…Hinata…ya ya ya Hinata…."Guman Naruto sambil mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Kalau saja aku tidak dikejar-kejar 'dia' aku tidak perlu bersembunyi di tempat Hinata….tapi 'dia' itu cerdas sekali…bahkan ia bisa menemukanku meski aku sudah menyamar….kalau aku tidak sembunyi di kediaman Hyuuga mungkin aku sudah ditemukan olehnya…"

Naruto pun berhenti berguman ketika menyadari rintik hujan mulai menghujaninya. Dengan cepat ia memasang topeng dan jubah hitam kelamnya. Pergi meninggalkan pemukiman kumuh dengan tergesa-gesa…

"Maaf … terlambat menjemput anda Hinata-san…."

Suara Neji yang penuh rasa bersalah bergema ditelingaku. Kereta Kuda bergerak lambat membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-kun…tidak masalah…."Jawabku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok tamu tak diundang…Naruto….

Kata-kata yang kulontarkan membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Wajah penuh bersalah itu terhapus dan tergantikan oleh wajah tenang seperti biasa.

Keheningan menyelimuti kereta. Suara rintik hujan yang deras mengisi perjalanan pulang….

"Ah….Hinata-san….sebentar lagi kita akan sampai….mohon bersiap-siap…."Katanya dengan sigap setelah melihat kediaman Hyuuga yang tampak samar-samar.

Baju yang basah itu dimasukan seenaknya kedalam tas Naruto. Sang pemiliknya mengenakan pakaian yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Hinata dengan terbengong-bengong. Bengong karena sang pemiliknya belum datang…

Lamunan Naruto buyar setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Pekikan sosok yang berlari itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Hinata?"Tanya Naruto. Teriakan itu membuat Naruto segera membuka pintu …

"Kyaaaaaa…!"

**BRRRUUKK…!**

…..

Sosok Naruto tertindih oleh tubuh berat Hinata. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu…

"-san…"

"….."

…..

"Aku minta maaf…aku tidak senga…."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika menyadari sosok yang berada dibelakangnya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu….Naruto terkejut melihat sosok itu..

"Neji-san?" sahut Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"….."

"Hinata…"

Lampion yang menerangi kamar pun meredup. Petir terus bermunculan di langit kota Edo yang gelap gulita dan menciptakan suara yang menggelegar.

Bersamaan dengan suara guntur terakhir lampu lampion itu meredup dan akhirnya membuat ruangan menjadi gelap gulita…..

To Be Continue….

Author :CUT…!

Para pemain : fuuuhhh…..

Author : Cape,mas?mbak?

Para pemain : yaiyalah…!

*ninggalin para kru*

Author : naah…bagaimana kisahnya minna-san?gaje?garing?ato malah membosankan?

Maapin saya …..*padahallebaranmasihjauh*

Review?*nyodorin kotak ripiuw*


	2. Chapter 2

Sosok itu masih tercengan melihat aku dan Hinata berada dalam posisi yang tumpang tindih. Matanya terbelalak dengan tidak percaya.

Kegelapan ruangan disertai hujan deras makin membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Tak kusangka…

Neji Hyuuga….asisten ayahku…..

Berada disini!

Lampion Edo

By: Ozora Daichi

_Waktu berpendar mengelilingi dunia_

_Dan Lampion yang menerangi kegelapan kota Edo menjadi saksi atas segalanya_

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

'AWAL'

"Aku sebal~~~!"Suara Naruto yang menyiratkan nada jengkel kembali terdengar ditelingaku. Tangannya tampak sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur tembok semalam.

Aku tidak menhiraukan keluhan Naruto. Pikiranku terpacu pada kejadian tadi malam dan ekspresi Neji yang kulihat sekilas.

_:::FlashBack:::_

"Hinata-san….."

"…!Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir..dia ini…!"

"Hinata-san…."suaranya yang memanggilku dengan nada yang dingin memmbuat tubuhku bergidik ngeri. Ia berjalan mendekati ku dan Naruto. Langkahnya terdengar berat. Naruto yang melihatnya saja sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa…."

"…."

"Kenapa kau sama kecebong aneh?"Lanjutnya sambil menendang Naruto agar menjauh dari Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan dari Neji terlempar sampai membentur dinding.

"….."

"Yahh…lain kali kau tidak boleh bersama kecebong itu ya…aku tidak suka anggota klan Hyuuga malah bermain kecebong…."Ungkapnya sambil membangkitkanku.

Aku menatap matanya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas…tapi sorot mata itu…sorot mata yang menyiratkan amarah….

"Ada apa,Hinata-san..?"

Aku segera tersadar oleh lamunan. Mungkin aku salah lihat…

"Tidak ada….."Jawabku dengan singkat. Raut wajahnya berubah…ia menundukan kepalanya secara singkat berjalan keluar kamar.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata-san…."

…..

….

…

_:::Flashback Off:::_

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Cuaca kota Edo diminggu siang ini panas. Tak ada awan di langit….sambil memainkan kipasku aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mengoceh soal kejadian tadi malam.

"Naruto!"

"hm?"

"Kau mengenal Neji-san?wajahmu tampak pucat ketika ia melihat kita…"Kataku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Naruto menoleh kearahku sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya….si..Neji itu asisten ayahku ….sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu ia membantu menangani kasus pembunuhan…."Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa?" Seruku dengan tidak percaya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji pernah menangani kasus…..

"Itu benar….setelah kasus itu selesai…ia pergi…kudengar ia pergi ke Tokyo…tak ada kabarnya setelah meninggalkan kediaman kami…karena itulah aku terkejut ketika melihatnya di sini…kupikir dia sudah mati…." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku melempar kipas dengan kasar kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan..!"Sengutku dengan kesal.

Ia terdiam…mengusap-usap jidatnya yang kena lemparan kipas.

"Tapi…dia tidak akan membocorkan keberadaanku pada orang lain kan?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Kurasa tidak….tampaknya ia mengerti situasi masalah ini…jadi..tak mungkin ia membocorkan semudah itu…" Jawabku dengan yakin."Tapi…sebenarnya kenapa kau harus bersembunyi…kau dikejar-kejar seseorang..?"

Pertanyaanku yang terakhir membuat ia membeku. Terdiam seribu bahasa…tapi sorot matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

Angin semilir mengisi keheningan ruangan….Ia masih tidak membuka mulut…

"Baiklah…kalau tidak mau kasih tahu tak apa-apa…aku…."

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihatnya mendekat kearahku. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatku terhanyut kedalamnya. Tapi aku segera mengalihkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau harus janji…agar tidak boleh membocorkannya ya..!"Katanya dengan pelan. Dengan cepat ia membisikan semuanya ditelingaku.

"Kau sudah menemukannya..?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria dengan tudung jaket hitam. Wajahnya terlihat samar- samar. Namun senyum penuh kelicikan terpampang jelas dihadapan mata.

"Maafkan aku..tuan….saya belum berhasil…."Jawab suara kecil dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Ck…..seperti yang kuduga….sulit ditangkap…."Desis pemuda bertudung hitam itu dengan menggigit jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah keluar dari kota Edo?"Tanyanya lagi dengan sorot mata membunuh.

" mungkin…!Ia pasti masih berada disini….!"Seru sang lawan bicara dengan tegas. Ia segera berlari menuju keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum sampai kedepan pintu ia sudah dicegat oleh pemuda bertudung hitam itu.

"Istirahatlah….kali ini giliranku….biar aku yang mencarinya…."Katanya dengan tenang. Mendorong orang itu. Lalu pergi sendiri meninggalkan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tadi.

"Jadi selama ini kau dikejar-kejar olehnya?"Tanyaku dengan tidak percaya. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya… …si Sasuke,teman kecilku itu mengejar-ngejar diriku karena ia ingin menghentikanku dari pekejaan sebagai pencuri ini…yah..begitulah…"Jelasnya sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja..!Ia melakukan seperti itu..!Meski kau melakukan pencurian dengan alasan 'untuk membantu orang miskin'…!dia teman semasa kecilmu !dia hanya ingin agar kau tidak terlibat masalah..!"Sahutku sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Ia terdiam mendengar kata-kataku….terdiam membisu….

"Makanya….berhentilah jadi pencuri dan kembalilah pada keluargamu…kita lupakan masalah ini dan jalani hidup masing-masing…"Ucapku sambil berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Enak saja! Aku tak akan berhenti. Aku harus membantu mereka…"Jawab Naruto sambil menepis uluran tanganku.

"Bodoh.!kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan bantuan keluargamu….caramu ini salah tahu! Seperti mencuci pakaian dengan Lumpur..!"Bentakku dengan kesal. Ia hanya menjulurkan lidah padaku.

"Bilang saja kau mau ikut…"Ledeknya yang membuatku memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

_Hari-hari yang selalu kosong mulai terisi olehnya_

_Seolah ia adalah matahari dan aku adalah tanamannya_

_Jiwa yang rapuh terisi oleh kebaikannya._

_Dan lampion yang padam itu terus menjadi saksi….._

"Hinata-sama…..!"

Suara salah seorang pelayan dari luar kamar membuatku dan Naruto terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba lagi…Naruto langsung nyungsep dalam lemari.

" apa?"tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku berusaha menjaga sikap.

"….anda dipanggil oleh Nyonya besar dan Neji-sama….mereka bilang ada yang harus disampaikan….."Ujar pelayan itu.

JDEEER….!

Bagaikan petir menyambarku. Aku terkejut bukan main….jangan-jangan Neji telah…..

"Nona Hinata?"Tanya pelayan itu sekali lagi.

Aku segera tersadar dan lalu membuka pintu geser itu.

"….aku akan segera kesana…" Jawabku dengan tegas. Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat padaku dan mengikutiku ke ruang keluarga.

"Hinata…"Desis Naruto dengan pelan. Lemari itu gelap. Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?apa Neji benar-benar….."

Pemikiran Naruto segera terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan was-was Naruto segera mengintipnya lewat lubang kunci lemari…

"…..!"

Pelayan

Melihat sosok itu membuat Naruto pucat pasi. Pelayan itu tampak sedang membereskan kamar hinata dan menutup jendela.

"_semoga gak buka lemari-jangan buka lemari-jangan buka lemari….!"_

Naruto menatap tegang pelayan itu dari lubang kuncinya…pikirannya jadi panik.

_Bertahan disini…_

_Atau kabur dan membunuh pelayan itu_

_Bertahan?_

_Bunuh?_

_Bertahan?_

_Bunuh?_

_Bertahan?_

Pelayan itu terdiam sesaat…lalu segera meninggalkan kamar itu…..

"Fuuuhh…"Hela Naruto dengan lega. Ia bersyukur Dewi Fortuna rupanya masih berpihak padanya…

"Jadi…..apa yang ingin dibicarakan…?"Tanya Hinata ketika sudah sampai di ruang keluarga….matanya menatap Neji dengan was-was.

"….nilaimu mulai merosot…"jelas ibu Hinata dengan jelas. Hinata lega karena yang dibicarakan bukan Naruto…

"Hinata?"

"Ah...…"Kataku sambil menunduk"saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..kau harus bela…"

"Maaf mengganggu..."Suara pelayan itu memotong pembicaraan. Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya ibu Hinata dengan nyaring. Matanya menatap pintu dengan sedikit risih.

"Saya merasa ada orang asing di kamar Hinata-sama…..saya ingin memeriksanya…."Lanjut sang pelayan dengan nada penuh hormat.

Sejenak kulihat wajah ibuku. Raut wajahnya yang tidak bisa diperkirakan menguatkan perkiraanku bahwa ibu sedang dalam keadaan bimbang.

"Baiklah…."jawab ibu dengan kalem"Aku,Hinata,Neji juga akan ikut memeriksa…."

"Ekh…?"Teriakku dengan nyaring. Seketika Ibu dan Neji menjadi terdiam.

….

"Akh….boleh saja…ayo kita segera kesana…."Kataku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibumu,Hinata…!"ucap Neji dengan ketus. Disambut anggukan ibu.

Aku hanya menundukan kepala..menahan malu atas apa yang kukatakan barusan…..

"…."ujarku sambil menunduk.

Ibu dan Neji tak berbicara lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan di depanku…aku ikut dibelakang mereka sambil terus memikirkan Naruto

_Naruto…_

To Be Continued

Author : CUT..!

Bagaimana minna-san?ancur?bagus?kurang memuaskan?

Terima kasih telah sudi meriview fic ini…^^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhhh….."

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Kurasakan ikatan kuat yang mengikat kedua tanganku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Dan kulihat Hinata yang juga terikat.

"….?dimana ini?"Tanyaku dengan cepat. Sejenak ia menoleh kearahku. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita ada di ruang bawah tanah….biasanya anggota klan kami yang bersalah dikurung disini…"Jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Apaa..?…..!"

Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku….kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu….kurasa kau masih terluka…apa kau tidak ingat?kau dipukuli habis-habisan oleh para pelayan tadi malam…"Lanjutnya dengan mendekatkan dirinya kearahku. Aku pun tertegun, pikiranku berusaha mengingatnya…..

"Ah…itu…"

Lampion Edo

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

_:::FlashBack:::_

Derap langkah kaki membuat Naruto yang semula ingin kabur jadi membuatnya bertahan dalam lemari itu. Dirinya terpaku mendengar suara-suara pelayan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik termasuk Hinata…..

Kriieeet….

"Hinata…apa yang terja…"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Hinata memberi isyarat untuk diam. Naruto pun mengerti dan terdiam.

Mereka berduapun saling bertatapan…wajah Hinata yang berkeringat dingin itu membuat Naruto menjadi iba….

_Ia sudah berusaha keras….ini bukan salah Hinata….._batin Naruto.

"….maafkan aku…ini diluar dugaanku…"bisik Hinata dengan sangat pelan.

"…."

"Tidak masalah...sekarang tutuplah lemari ini dan katakan pada mereka bahwa tidak ada apa-apa disini…"bisik Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar.

Hinata terdiam…tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan…"Baiklah..Naruto…"

"Hinata…..!apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan itu?"teriak ibu Hinata dengan emosi.

"…tidak sesuatu sungguh aku…."

"Minggir..!"kata ibu Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Wajah Hinata tampak memucat….ia merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha mengahalangi ibunya ketempat persembunyian Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa….!"Ucap Hinata dengan lantang. Naruto hanya menepok jidatnya sendiri. Tindakan Hinata seperti itu malah menguatkan bukti….

"Minggirlah…Hinata…!"

"Tidak..!"

"Minggir.."

"Tidak akan….!"

Jeritan Hinata itu membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Pelayan-pelayan yang berada disekitar mulai berbisik-bisik…

PLAK….!

Tamparan panas itu diterima Hinata. Wajahnya berusaha tegar. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mengalahlah….."Sahut ibu Hinata dengan aura hitam yang menyeramkan."atau kau mau mendapat lebih dari sekedar tamparan…?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya…memegangi bekas tamparan ibunya yang mendarat dipipi kirinya.

Ibu Hinata yang merasa sudah tidak ada perlawanan lagi berjalan menjauhkan Hinata dari depan lemari dan menatap isi lemari…kedua bola matanya menunjukan ketenangan….

"Begitu….jadi anak Namikaze yahh…sejak kapan kau pindah kelemari putriku?apa anakku yang menyuruhmu tinggal disini?"

"Tidak..!Anakmu tidak bersalah…akulah yang mengingkan tinggal disini…!"Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"…kalau begitu….kembalilah kepada keluargamu…aku akan mengampunimu jika melakukannya….."balas ibu Hinata sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kembali kesana…!sampai aku bisa mensejahterakan rakyat di pemukiman kumuh bagian utara sepenuhnya…"jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

Seisi ruangan pun terdiam…mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan…

"Ck…impian yang mengharukan….lalu bagaimana kau melakukannya..?"Tanya ibu Hinata dengan meremehkan.

"Mencuri…yah..aku mencuri…mengambil barang beharga para saudagar kaya di Edo secara diam-diam…lalu memberikannya pada warga pemukiman kumuh….dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan kekurangan…kehidupan mereka akan tercukupi…seperti kehidupan kita…" Jelas Naruto dengan enteng.

"…begitukah?kau pikir dengan begitu mereka akan bahagia?akankah mereka akan bahagia dengan harta duniawi saja?"Tanya ibu Hinata dengan mencemoohkan "padahal keluarga kalian...adalah keluarga yang keberadaanya sangat dihormati..bahkan kudengar keluarga kalian bersahabat dengan keluarga Raja …bukankah kau bisa meminta pada mereka?"

"aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu…karena hati nurani mereka tidak tergerak."

"…!"

"Yah…tidak tergerak…mereka bahkan tidak mengurus rakyat pemukiman kumuh…itu membuatku kecewa dan kuputuskan untuk merubah pemukiman kumuh dengan tanganku sendiri…."Lanjut Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedadanya.

"….."

"….."

"Tunggu sampai ayahmu dan yang lainnya mendengar ini…."

….

….

….

_:::FlashBack Off:::_

"Setelah aku mengatakan itu….rasanya…aku…dipukuli..oleh…beberapa pelayan…"Kata Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya"lalu…kenapa…kau juga dikurung,Hinata….?"

"Kalau itu sihh…."

_:::FlashBack Hinata'On':::_

Suara para pelayan yang sibuk menghajar Naruto membuatku gemetar. Kulihat wajah ibuku yang tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ibu….berhentilah membuat Naruto babak belur…."pintaku dengan nada memohon.

"Apa kau juga minta dihajar?"Tanya ibuku yang membuatku terdiam membisu sambil menundukan kepala.

Melihat tingkahku…ibu mengangguk sekali lalu memandangi Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Untuk ini aku ampuni…tapi lain kali jika kau melakukan itu…."

"Aku tidak perlu ampunan..!"Seruku yang membuat ibu menoleh kearahku.

"Aku tidak perlu itu…hukumlah aku….aku juga bersalah karena telah membohongi ibu dan menyembukan dia…hukumlah aku seperti dirinya…"Kataku dengan pelan.

…..

…..

….

"Dasar bodoh….yah…tapi mungkin sedikit hukuman akan memberimu pelajaran ….."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

_:::FlashBack Off:::_

"dasar bodoh..!kau ikut hanya agar aku tidak kesepian kan? "Omel Naruto sambil berusaha memukul Hinata.

"Tentu saja…..Kita kan teman…bukannya teman itu selalu ada disaat suka dan duka?"jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ini sama saja seperti mengorbankan dirimu pada Harimau...! pokoknya tidak boleh…kau tidak boleh terluka!kau tidak boleh menderita gara-gara aku..!"Sahut Naruto dengan panik. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum..

"Tenang saja…aku akan baik-baik saja…apapun yang terjadi…aku akan bersamamu….bukankah kita ini…..Teman..?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Wajah Hinata yang polos membuat Naruto terhanyut. Kimono Hinata yang bewarna putih dan sedikit kotor akibat debu itu membuat kedua tangan Naruto tergerak secara refleks…

"Bajumu kotor….."Ucap Naruto dengan lirih yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar Mesum!"Gerutu Hinata dengan kesal.

"Hoi…aku gak mesum!aku hanya ingin membersihkan pakaianmu yang kotor itu….!"Jawab Naruto dengan merengut.

Keduanya pun terus bercanda dalam seharian ini…pikiran mereka berdua terhanyut oleh hari yang menyenangkan ini…sel kurungan yang kotor itu tidak mempengaruhi mereka berdua…..

Sosok pria bertudung hitam itu membuka pintu dengan kesal. Memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang merengut.

"Berhasil?"

"Tidak…"

Lawan bicaranya menjadi lesu mendengarnya…memainkan buah cery ditangannya membuat wajahnya terhiasi lagi oleh wajah yang penuh kelicikan….

"Aku punya ide…Sasuke….."suaranya kini berubah menjadi dingin. Matanya menatap licik pada Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku….."jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil memasang pendengarannya…

Pria yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke itu pun mendekat….membisikan rencananya ketelinga Sasuke….Sasuke mengangguk setuju…

"Ide bagus….."

Keduanya pun bersalaman, Sasuke segera mengenakan jubahnya lalu berjalan menjauhi pemuda tadi sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

_Kena Kau…Naruto..!_

To Be Continued…..

Author : Cut!Terimakasih atas aktingnya Naruto..bagus sekali…..

Naruto : kau harusnya berterimakasih pada reviewner yang sudah sudi meriview fictmu ini…..*pergi*

Author : ahhh…benar juga….terimakasih para reviewner…baik yang sudah meriview maupun yang enggak meriview…terimakasih…maap author gak bisa ngasih gado-gado(?)

Reviewnya~~~*nyodorin kotak review*


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto Uzumaki…."

Suara Neji terdengar berat saat membacakan gulungan surat itu. Naruto dan aku yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran itu terdiam mendengar isi gulungan surat itu.

"Kau akan dibawa kepersidangan minggu depan… hakimnya adalah Minato Namikaze dan Sabaku no Gaara…atas tuduhan pencurian dan menghina keluara raja…"

"Tunggu!apa Hinata akan disidang juga?"Potong Naruto dengan panik.

"Ya…atas tuduhan memberikan perlindungan kepada pencuri..tapi kurasa hukumannya tidak akan seberat dirimu…."Jawab Neji sambil menggulung surat itu kembali. Lalu meninggalkan ku dan Naruto dengan senyuman pahit.

"…."

"Bagaimana ini,Naruto?" 

"…."

"Aku tak tahu…"

-000000000000000000-

Lampion Edo chapter 4

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

'Tawaran yang membingungkan'

-00000000000000000-

"Naruto..!jangan santai-santai saja dong~~!"bentakku sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Seminggu lagi ia dan aku akan disidang….

"Jangan panik,Hinata…tenanglah…toh Cuma disidang…paling hukumannya,hukuman penjara….atau…pengasingan…kalau seperti kamu sih…paling hukumannya penjara doang sih…"

"Tapi..!bagaimana kalau kau mendapat hukuman pengasingan..?kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi…!"Seruku dengan lantang. Kedua mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa…itu lebih baik…kalau begitu aku tidak akan merepotkan dirimu lagi…"Jawab Naruto dengan enteng sambil menatap kearah langit-langit.

Aku terdiam dalam waktu yang begitu lama…tak terasa kedua mataku telah meneteskan air mata…aku terduduk dalam diam..menyesalinya?bukan…

Aku hanya sedih karena tidak akan melihatnya lagi…

-00000000-

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah dipanggilnya….

"Suigetsu…kau sudah siap?"Tanya Sasuke pada partnernya itu. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk setuju..

'siap tuanku…"jawabnya singkat. Sasuke merasa puas mendengarnya…

"Tinggal sedikit lagi…!aku bisa menghentikanmu..Naruto…!"desis Sasuke. Suigetsu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tuan sangat berambisi menghentikan Naruto-san ya…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya….keheningan mengisi jeda pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja….aku harus menghentikannya dari pekerjaan 'mencuri' itu…otaknya itu harus kucuci dulu….aku harus bertanggung jawab…"

Ingatan Sasuke pun terputar teringat akan peristiwa 'itu'

"Ahh…tuan merasa bertanggung jawab..karena tuanlah yang dulu membawa Naruto kepemukiman kumuh….kalau saja saat tuan tidak membawanya kesana….pikiran Naruto-san pasti tidak akan sejauh ini…"potong Suigetsu.

"Yah…begitulah…aku mengejar Naruto selama ini…tapi tampaknya ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku…ia selalu lolos dariku…menyebalkan..!"Ujar Sasuke sambil memandangi langit biru cerah…

Tapi pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika bertemu dengan orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu…

-0000000000-

Naruto masih menatap langit-langit sel…..tatapannya kosong membuat Hinata menjadi tak enak…

"Naruto….kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku…aku akan baik-baik saja…pikirkan saja dirimu…"Kataku berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Aku tahu ia sedang memikirkan siding minggu depan.

"Aku tak bisa begitu…" Katanya yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya"Maaf…gara-gara aku kau jadi ikut terlibat…seharusnya aku tidak bersembunyi ketempatmu….."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi…..aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya….

"Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya….."Kataku dengan menunduk sedih…

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Naruto…_

Kriiettttttt…..

Pintu sel pun terbuka sosok penjaga yang sangat kekar menghampiri Naruto…

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu.."Katanya dengan nada kasar sambil menarik Naruto keluar dari sel.

_Naruto…._

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja…._

Pikiranku terhenti…mengepalkan kedua tanganku…wajahku memerah…dadaku terasa sakit…..

_Kenapa aku menyukainya?_

_Karena ia tampan?atau ia memperhatikanku?_

_Bukan…._

_Tapi karena ketulusan hatinya…._

-0000000000-

"Hoi..!cepatlah…!"bentak sang penjaga itu dengan keras"apa kau tidak berniat berjalan lagi?"

Aku berjalan mengikutinya dengan lebih tegap. Langkahku hampir tidak terdengar. Pakaianku yang sudah kotor dan robek tidak kuhiraukan…..

_Tinggal seminggu lagi…_

_Andai waktu bisa ulang…_

_Tidak….._

_Sudah terlamba sekarang…_

_Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu…._

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa tamu yang ingin menemuinya telah berada di hadapannya. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto…"

"Sasuke..!"

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Desir angin menyelimuti sel tempat Hinata dikurung. Air mata masih belinang di pipinya. Masih memikirkan Naruto…

_Naruto-naruto-naruto…!_

"Kau tampaknya menderita sekali ya…"Sahut sebuah suara dari luar sel. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku…."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"Apaaa?"Teriak Naruto dengan nyaring yang membuat Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berisik…nanti penjaga itu mendengar pembicaraan kita"Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"…..terlalu nekat juga tidak bagus Sasuke….! Tapi…idemu bagus juga.."Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil…Sasuke cemberut.

"Ada bayarannya, bodoh..!"

"Ha?"

"Ya…imbalan…aku tidak perlu uang atau apa…aku hanya ingin kau berhenti jadi pencuri itu saja…"

Syarat yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku…jantungnya terasa ditusuk oleh pedang..

"Berhenti, katamu?"

"Iya…setelah berhasil, kau harus berhenti..aku tidak suka kau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu…"Jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan kedua tangannya.

" …"

"Kau setuju kan, Naruto?"

"Ck…apa boleh buat…aku setuju…"Jawab Naruto dengan pasrah.

"Bagus…."Sahut Sasuke dengan tenang..ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu pada penjaga. Sang penjaga pun mengerti dan membawa Naruto kembali kedalam sel.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto….ingat….kau perlu banyak tenaga untuk minggu depan.." Bisik Sasuke dengan tampang licik.

"Tidak perlu diberi tahu...aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan…"Balas Naruto dengan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal.

Keduanya pun terpisah…Sasuke yang biasanya cemberut kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan…..

_Sebentar lagi….!_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat partnernya, Suigetsu telah menunggunya…dengan menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan itu. Ia memasang tudung jubahnya dan berjalan bersama Suigetsu…

_Minggu depan akan menjadi minggu yang paling menarik…_

To Be Continued

Author : And..,Cut…!

Yak…sebentar lagi..fict ini akan mencapai klimaksnya tidak terasa ya…

review?*nyodorin kotak amal*#digaploksendal


	5. Chapter 5, Chapter Special !

"Selamat pagi, Naruto..!"Sapaku seperti biasa. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi kami akan dibawa kepengadilan….tapi kurasa sebaiknya waktu sisa ini dimanfaatkan untuk bersama..

"Selamat pagi, Hinata…apa kabar…"balasnya. Aku menyeritkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Naruto..!aku disini! Itu dinding…!"tegurku dengan tatapan sebal. Mendengar itu ia jadi celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Hinata…?dimana kau….ah..!rupanya disitu….maaf-maaf….pandanganku sedikit mengabur…."katanya sambil mendekatiku

"Apaa..?"

-00000000000000-

Lampion Edo

Chapter special .

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Terimakasih pada semuanya yang sudah membaca,meriview, ato yg gak review…terimakasih…

Ini merupakan kisah selingan sebelum author mulai klimaks utama…..anggap saja pengisi jeda…..

Happy reading

-0000000000000000000-

"Kabur?"

Suara Neji terdengar malas saat mendengar ceritaku…wajahnya tampak kusut…tentu saja ia seperti itu karena ini masih jam 6 pagi…

"Begitulah…Neji-san…mata Naruto agak kabur..bisakah kau membelikan kacamata…?"Pintaku padanya dengan wajah memelas padanya.

"Tidak bisa…buang waktu saja…."Katanya dengan cepat sambil meningalkan kami. Ia pasti pergi ruang makan…tidak perlu diragukan lagi…ia pasti sebal karena aku memotong waktu SARAPANNYA.

Aku terduduk mendengarnya. Menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata…..aku akan baik-baik sa…..ouch…aku terbentur dinding lagi…!"

Kuabaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku khawatir dengannya…masa' waktu terakhir diantara kami…dia malah begitu?

Tapi sesaat kemudian wajah kusutku berubah menjadi sinar harapan. Kuputuskan untuk memanggil penjaga dan membisikan kata-kata padanya. Penjaga itu mengerti dan membawaku keluar sel. Meninggalkan Naruto yang seperti orang buta….

-00000000000000000000000-

Pedang yang masih baru itu diasah lagi oleh pemuda uchiha itu….Suigetsu yang melihatnya jadi sebal..

"Tuan….., pedang barukan pasti masih tajam..untuk apa di asah lagi?" seru Suigetsu sambil menatap pedang yang diasah Sasuke.

"Ini untuk persiapan pelaksanaan rencana kita nantinya….setidaknya aku ingin pedang ini bisa menebas baju besi dengan sekali tebasan…."kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Suigetsu…

Suigetsu pun terdiam lagi….Sasuke tampaknya ingin agar semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Pistol, senapan, bom, pisau, rompi anti peluru, baju zirah….

Semuanya barang impor dari Eropa…!

"_Tuan Sasuke ini sebenarnya mau jadi teroris ya?Duuh…repot-repotin aja….semoga gak ada granat atau bom atom…"_

"Suigetsu!" kata Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Suigetsu dengan serius. Suigetsu yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu menjadi tegang.

"Ya, tuan…ada apa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau nanti kita ledakin bom atom/ granat di lokasi..? lumayan kan….bisa menagalihkan perhatian…"

"Kalau tuan melakukan itu…satu kota Edo bakal hancur.."Jawab Suigetsu dengan malas "pakai bom kertas saja deh…kan gampang dicari..efek ledakannya gak separah bom atom…"

"Ah..!oke-oke! Kita pakai bom kertas…..!"Ujarnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu…

_Untung saja…kalau pakai bom atom entah apa yang akan terjadi…_

-000000000000000000000000-

"Kacamata-kacamata-kacamata…!"

Berkali-kali Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia kini berada di jalanan kota Edo. Di kanan dan kirinya berjejeran toko.. mulai yang menjual lukisan,makanan sampai pegadaian pun ada….

"Untung saja ibu mengizinkanku keluar….walau Cuma diberi waktu sejam tapi kurasa cukup…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya sibuk melayang kearah Naruto..membayangkannya pakai kacamata….

::::Khayalan Hinata:::

"Naruto-kun..!aku pulang…"kata Hinata yang sudah membawa kacamata yang dibelinya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap jidat…terbentur dinding lagi….

"Ah..!Hinata-chan...dari mana ka…ouch..!dinding sialan..!"katanya dengan merengut kesal. Mungkin baginya ini adalah hari sial…

"Aku membawakanmu kacamata….kuharap kau menyukainya….lihat..lucu kan? Coba-coba…" Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan…

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan memasangkan kaca mata yang lumayan mahal itu kemata Naruto…wajah Hinata bersemu merah...dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu..

"Ahh….sekarang sangat jelas..!wajahmu terlihat sangat jelas"Seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar" wajahmu terlihat sangat cantik Hinata..!"

"Ah…."

"Cantik…cantik sekali…aku jadi menyukaimu..!" Serunya dengan keras. Membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah menjadi seperti tomat.

::: Khayalan Hinata Off::::

"Kyaaa…..!" pekik Hinata sambil menutupi mulutnya. Wajahnya jadi memerah dengan khayalan itu. Orang-orang disekelilingnya jadi menatapnya dengan heran.

"SANGAT ROMANTIS…!KYAKYAKYAKYAKYA…!"

Puk..!

Tangan yang dingin itu menepuk pundak Hinata dengan berat. Jeritan histeris Hinata terhenti sampai disitu ketika melihat orang yang dibelakanganya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti orang gila disini….kau cari mati ya?"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan orang itu membuat Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kyaaa….! Ada orang mesum…..!"

….

….

"Mesum? Dasar perempuan berpikiran sempit…."Gumannya sambil pergi membawa ikan tangkapannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Loh? Ini kan…."

--

Hah hah hah hah..

Desahan nafas Hinata yang terengal-sengal. Dirinya menatap kearah jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Ia bersyukur karena laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram itu tidak mengikutinya.

Dengan perlahan dia menengok kesana kemari…diliriknya jam impor yang dibawanya itu.

Gawat..!Tinggal 15 menit lagi…!

Dengan cepat Hinata mencari toko yang dimaksud. Tidak ada waktu bersantai-santai sekarang..

Langkahnya semakin memburu….desahan nafasnya mulai cepat…matanya melirik kesegala arah…

5 menit berlalu…

"Dapat…!" Serunya ketika menemukan toko yang ia cari. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

BRAKK..!

"Permisi..! apa ada kacamata untuk pandangan yang mengabur….?"Serunya lagi dengan lantang. Pemilik toko menatapnya dengan heran…

"Maaf..stoknya sudah habis…."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan duri yang menusuk Hinata. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak adakah… toko lain yang menjual kacamata?"

"…"

"Ada kok….letaknya…."

- di kaki kaki gunung Osorezan-

"APPAAA….? TIDAK MUNGKIN..!PERLU SE-JAM UNTUK SAMPAI KESANA…!" Teriak Hinata dengan nyaring.

"Lalu…apa anda akan tetap kesana?"Tanya sang pemilik toko dengan wajah simpati.

"….."

"Carikan aku kuda tercepat…."

"Tapi…"

" Aku tahu sekarang hujan…aku akan menerobosnya..!" Seru Hinata yang membuat pemilik toko itu terdiam dan menuju ke belakang toko.

-00000000000000000000000-

"Kau sudah dapat, tuan?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika tuannya pulang.

"Yap..aku hanya dapat 4..tidak..lima lusin bom kertas…kalau saja tidak hujan aku mungkin dapat 10 lusin.." Jawab Sasuke sambi melemparkan jubahnya yang basah sembarang arah.

"Itu sudah cukup, tuan…eh? Tuan?"Tanya Suigetsu ketika melihat tuannya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu Naruto sesuatu…."Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Suigetsu terdiam seribu bahasa mendengarnya….ia mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"_Apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan pada Naruto?"_

-0000000000000000000000-

Tap tap tap tap.

Suara derap langkah kaki Kuda terendam dengan suara hujan disertai petir yang berkejaran. Ia terus menatap jalan menuju Osorezan.

Harapan yang sempat membeku itu akhirnya mencair dan dipenuhi oleh kebahagian ketika menemukan tempat yang dimaksud pemilik toko kacamata tadi.

Dengan segenap tenaga ia pergi memasuki toko itu.

"Permisi…!"

"Selamat datang….." Sapa seorang pemuda yang rupanya adalah pria yang menegur Hinata tadi.

"Eh…!kamu…yang tadi itu…."Kata Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Oh…rupanya gadis yang berteriak sendiri….silahkan masukkk…."Ujarnya lagi dengan tersenyum mengerikan.

Merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang…

"Tidak…maaf….sepertinya aku salah toko…."Ungkap Hinata dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau bohong….di sini yang punya toko hanya aku saja…!"Katanya dengan nada yang dingin membuat Hinata bergidik

Pria itu semakin mendekati Hinata…aura hitam menyelimuti ruangan itu….

"Kumohon..!aku hanya ingin mencari…"

Waktu berjalan amat lambat. Detik-detik pun berputar….lampu lampion yang berada di situ meredup….semakin meredup ketika tangan pria itu akan menyentuh Hinata….

"HINAATTAAA….!"

Suara itu membuat harapan Hinata memuncak. Suara yang dikenalnya muncul…

"Naruto…..kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan heran…

"Aku diberitahu Sasuke lewat surat..ia melihatmu pergi menggunakan kuda menuju sini…jadi aku langsung kesini menggunakan kuda yang cepat di klanmu…."

GYUUTT…!

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto terkejut ketika tahu-tahu ia sudah..

"Terima ksih Naruto…aku benar-benar takut….."katanya dengan pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam. Mata biru saphirenya menggelap.

"Lainkali jangan lakukan lagi…aku tidak ingin dirimu terluka…."

…

…

…

" dulu..! bagaimana dengan keadaan matamu? Bukannya matamu ka…"

"sstt…!"

"?"

"Setelah melihat dirimu…kurasa mataku agak membaikk…dan perutku semakin lapar~~!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah menahan lapar. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearah pria yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Pria itu seolah mengerti…ia pergi dan membuka lemari yang ada diruangan itu dan membawakan benda yang dimaksud.

Naruto tersenyum samar-samar. Dipasangnya kaca mata itu sambil menggandeng Hinata keluar toko. Tapi setelah agak jauh dari toko….dengan cepat Naruto melepas kaca mata itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini, Hinata…wortel saja cukup…"Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Tapi kalau kau terus dalam kondisi itu…kau pasti akan kesulitan..!" Bantah Hinata dengan merengut kesal.

…

Keheningan mengisi jeda pembicaraan mereka. Wajah dingin Naruto mencair, berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kehangatan.

"Walau aku kehilangan penglihatanku sekalipun…asal aku terus disampingmu…aku tidak akan menyesalinya…."

"…."

Kehangatan menyelimuti Hinata ketika Naruto merangkulnya. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah..hujan yang menuruni langit dunia yang penuh kegelapan tidak mempengaruhi mereka berdua. Keduanya termabuk oleh angin cinta yang melewati mereka.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang hampir tertidur di rangkulannya. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kesedihan…

_Apakah kami harus berpisah?_

_Kegelapan hatiku telah diterangi oleh gadis ini…_

_Apakah pertemuan kami adalah dosa?_

_Apakah perasaanku padanya adalah dosa?_

_Apakah kejadian malam ini juga….._

Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat di naikannya tubuh Hinata keatas kuda yang ditungganginya. Dibiarkannya kuda yang dipakai Hinata berdiri di depan toko.

_Inilah malam terindah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku_

_Yahh…_

_inilah malam terindah dan termanis yang kami berdua rasakan…_

Chapter Special

END

--

Author : wahahahahahhahahaha….! Bagaimana para pembaca yang budiman? Chapter special ini gaje? Atau malah mengganggu kalian?

Ckckckckkc…aneh ya~~ padahal udah siap hadepin klimaksnya ternyata dapet chapter special…*dibomHiruma*

Review?


	6. Chapter 6, Akhir dari segalanya

Detik-detik pun berlalu dengan cepat.

Matahari yang menyinari kota Edo pun berganti menjadi rembulan yang bewarna keemasan.

Hari yang telah ditunggu telah tiba

Hari dimana kami akan diadili…

Lampion Edo

Chapter 6

'Akhir Dari Segalanya'

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

"Cepatlah Sedikit..!"

Suara kesal yang keluar dari mulut pengawal itu membuatku sedikit risih. Didorongnya tubuh Naruto dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara.

"…" Naruto terdiam..mulutnya sedikit terbuka…ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seperti tidak ada keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"_Naruto…."_

"Kau juga harus cepat, Hinata…"

Suara Neji yang menegurku membuatku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mengangguk pelan…sambil mencuri pandang pada Naruto.

_Seharian kau tidak mengajakku berbicara…_

_Tidak menghiraukanku…._

_Apa salahku, Naruto?_

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku…aku ingin mengingat semuanya…awal dari pertemuan kami…awal…dan kini adalah waktu akhir yang akan memisahkan kami….

Kekecewaan Hinata membakar hatinya. Kecewa pada sang waktu, kecewa pada takdir yang akan memisahkan kami, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak sempat mengatakan perasaannya….

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Langkah mereka yang pelan tapi sampai kini telah sampai pada tujuan akhir…

Pengadilan.

Semuanya pun terdiam…menatap tempat itu dengan seksama…

"Tataplah 'langit' untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto…kau mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya…." Pesan Neji dengan serius. Yang disambut anggukan sang penjawab.

"Aku tahu…"

Naruto menatap langit malam yang gelap itu dengan tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya…

Krrriiieeettttttt…..!

Pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar membuat diriku menjadi tegang.. kami semua melangkah masuk kedalamnya…

-000000000000000000000-

Sasuke kini mempersiapkan semuanya, baju ninja telah dipasang…wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan membuat Suigetsu terkagum-kagum..

"Luar biasa, tuan…tuan tampak gagah memakainya…!"

"Jadi selama aku tidak pakai baju beginian aku tidak gagah?"Tanya Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ah…maafkan aku…aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak masalah…ayo kita pergi….selisih satu detik bisa menjadi berarti menang atau kalah…" Sahutnya sambil meninggalkan Suigetsu yang terbengong-bengong.

"..!"Kata Suigetsu akhirnya sambil mengejar tuannya dengan langkah yang cepat.

-00000000000000000000000-

"Naruto Uzumaki…dari klan Uzumaki…telah melakukan tindak kejahatan yang berupa pencurian terhadap para saudagar kaya…."

Semua hadirin yang ada di tempat itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Hinata menengok sesaat ke ayahnya Naruto, Minato

Wajah beliau tampak menggelap. Pengadilan di ruang terbuka. Wajahnya sedikit tertimpa cahaya bulan yang benderang dimalam hari. Namun Hinata merasa sorot kesedihan dari mata Ayah Naruto itu.

"Dan Hinata Hyuuga…dari klan Hyuuga telah melakukan tindakan yang berupa perlindungan terhadap pencuri….."lanjut Gaara dengan wajah datar. Semua hadirin pun balik menatap Hinata.

"Kesalahan yang mereka perbuat di tambah oleh penghinaan terhadap kinerja raja….nahh…..Minato Namikaze tolong beri keputusan…."

"Hukuman Mati untuk Naruto Uzumaki"kata Minato dengan dingin"dan hukuman pengasingan untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

Bagaikan tombak panjang yang menusuk Hinata, dadanya terasa sakit mendengarnya.

"_Keputusan macam apa itu? Sangat kejam… ! padahal anaknya sendiri…"_

"Bagaimana keputusan Juri?" Tanya Gaara lagi sambil menatap kelompok yang dipanggilnya.

"Kami setuju dengan keputusan Minato Namikaze-san…hukuman mati dan hukuman pengasingan..yah..hukuman yang cocok untuk kesalahan yang dilakukan mereka berdua…"

Hinata kini mulai pucat…ditatapnya Naruto yang menatap kearah lurus dengan tenang…

"Naruto? Bagaimana ini…? Temanmu tidak akan sem.."

"Jangan khawatir…aku percaya padanya…"jawabnya dengan berbisik pelan.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bersantai…ini masalah gawat aku tidak yakin…"

"Percayalah padanya…aku percaya padanya lebih dari siapapun….."Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Senyum yang lembut tapi tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam..

Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa. Merenungi segalanya dan berharap ini semua hanyalah bohong…

_Ia mempercayai temannya lebih dari diriku…_

_Rupanya memang…_

_Keberadaanku dihatinya hanyalah sepercik Api…_

"Baiklah…jadi sudah diputuskan…keputusannya adalah…"

"Tunggu dulu..!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya dipandanginya gadis Hyuuga dengan menyeritkan dahi. Tidak mengerti…

"Lebih baik dia saja yang mendapat pengasingan…!biarkan aku…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata..?" Potong Naruto dengan suara meninggi."Kau sudah gila ya?"

Hinata terdiam lagi…langkahnya mendekati Naruto dan menubruknya…

"..!Hi. hinata?"

"…."

Hinata terdiam….bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Wajah yang hangat namun penuh kesedihan menatap Naruto dengan pedih..

"Lebih baik aku mati…daripada aku hidup dan menanggung semua perasaan ini…."Ucap Hinata dengan lirih. Yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu.."

"APA SELAMA INI KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA..?APA KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN APAPUN…?"Teriak Hinata dengan derai air mata."Aku…"

"….."

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto..!"

Keheningan tercipta….Naruto semakin bingung, menatap gadis itu dengan heran….

"Aku…"

"APA KAU MASIH TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA..? SEMUANYA TELAH KUKORBANKAN DEMI DIRIMU…..!TAPI KENAPA…KENAPA…!"

Gyuut.

Tangan yang dingin itu menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. Ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak dari Neji makin membuat hadirin tegang.

"Tenanglah…Hinata….."Ucapnya pelan sambil membetulkan posisi duduk Hinata. "Nah…Naruto…katakan jawabannya…."

Wajah Naruto menjadi tenang..mata biru sapphire itu agak menggelap…

"Naruto?"

"…Maaf Hinata…"

"!"

"Aku masih belum tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya….tak kusangka kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu…aku benar-benar terkejut..hahaha…"Katanya sambil tertawa garing pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat…aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai.."

JLEEEB…..!

Panah kayu itu menembus dada Hinata sebelah kanan. Darahnya memercik kemana-mana….teriakan para hadirin mulai bermunculan setelah bom asap muncul.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepas kedua ikatan yang mengikat tangannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata?Hinata..!bertahanlah…aku akan membawamu ketabib…! Kata Naruto yang disambut oleh tawa melengking dari Sasuke.

"Ck..!jadi kau yang menyebabkan semua ini…..!" bentak Naruto dengan marah pada pemuda uchiha itu. "Ini tidak seperti perjanjian awal..!"

"Huh?aku lupa…"katanya singkat" tapi hal ini membuktikan kalau kamu menyimpan perasaan padanya kan? Sebaiknya kau jujur padanya….."

"Bodoh! Jadi kau memanahnya hanya untuk pembuktian konyol begitu?dasar iblis..! kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkan kami dan tidak akan membuat Hinata…."

"Berhenti….jangan bicara lagi…pergilah menuju gerbang Edo bagian barat bersama Hinata….tabib handal akan mengobatinya segera…."Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan sebilah pedang bergagang hitam itu. Menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"…"

Naruto terdiam…ditatapnya Hinata yang pandangannya mulai meredup…perasaanya jadi tercampur aduk.

" Sasuke ingin seperti ini…ingin…melihat…sebe..rapa besar cintamu padaku…sebe…rapa..kau..bisa bertahan….ia..ingin..menjukan…..!"Kata Hinata yang dipotong oleh batuk darahnya.

"Ia hanya ingin…menunjukan..pada..kita..bahwa…"

"Dunia ini..tidak hanya dipenu..hi oleh…kebahagia..an..yang kita..ingin..kan…."

Kata Hinata sambil menutup kedua matanya…nafasnya yang semakin melemah membuat pikiran Naruto makin panik. Dengan cepat di gendongnya tubuh Hinata…mengambil sebilah pedang yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke tadi dan menerobos penjagaan.

"UWOOO! SASSUKEEE…!"

Sasuke memasang kembali jubahnya tersenyum kearah Suigetsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit-langit.

"Tuan gila..! masa' Hinata sampai di begituin..? keterlaluan..! tuan membunuhnya.."seru Suigetsu dengan kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum…

"Tekad bisa merubah segalanya…."

"…" Suigetsu terdiam bingung akan ucapan tuannya.

"Ayo pergi….mereka akan menunggu kita disana…"

Suigetsu terdiam kembalinya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti tuannya menuju gerbang barat…menunggu kedua orang itu….

Pengadilan kini berubah menjadi padang darah. Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat sebilah pedang dari pengawal menusuk perutnya.

"Sialan..!minggir…!"teriaknya sambil menendang pengawal itu. Dicabutnya pedang yang menancap ditubuhnya dan menatap kondisi Hinata yang sudah sekarat itu.

Mata Naruto menjadi redup. Luka sabetan pedang telah banyak diterimanya…dirinya seakan mandi darah….ia pun terduduk lemas…kehabisan tenaga…

Direbahkannya tubuh Hinata diatas tanah lapang itu sambil menghirup udara malam seorang diri…

_Cinta adalah pertemuan dan perpisahan._

_Mimpiku yang tak'akan pernah tersampai karena hatiku yang lemah_

_Waktu pun berlalu dan terus berputar…_

_Ingin rasanya ku memutar waktu_

_Tapi semuanya adalah hal mustahil_

_Lampion edo yang masih bersinar pun akhirnya meredup…_

…_meredup dalam keabadian kami…._

The End

Hai~~akhirnya selesai juga~~~*nyeka aer mata*

Gimana? Gaje ya?ato malah garing?

Maaf~~

Review…?


	7. Chapter 7, Epilog

Desir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak sakura jalanan kota Tokyo.

Mataku terus menatap langit dengan tersenyum kecil.

Ingatanku terputar kembali akan hari itu…..

Hari dimana kedua orang itu meninggal seperti kisah-kisah romantika Romeo & Juliet.

Lampion Edo

Epilog

Ingatan

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

Desir angin pagi yang menerpanya membuat Sasuke merapatkan jubahnya lebih rapat. Matanya menatap kedua batu nisan itu dengan datar seperti biasanya. Yah..setiap pagi ia pasti kemakam Naruto dan Hinata.

"Huh….Suigetsu….kau tidak perlu bersembunyi…."Kata Sasuke dengan mendengus kesal. Orang yang dimaksudkannya hanya menunduk hormat dan menyerahkan sekotak bekal pada Sasuke.

"Sarapan…aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini…."Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mengabaikan kotak bekal itu. Matanya masih menatap kedua nisan didepannya. Entah kenapa…jika melihat nisan itu membuat pikirannya terputar akan ingatan itu…

::::FlashBack:::

"Ternyata kau gagal ya….."Keluh Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jenazah Naruto dan Hinata. Wajah keduanya tampak tersenyum…seolah mereka tidak menyesal akan kematian tragis yang terjadi pada mereka.

Sasuke masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan dingin. Menyeringai tajam dan memasukan keduanya dalam peti.

"Berakhir….yah..berakhir…tidak menyesal sih..aku hanya sedikit tidak menduganya…."Guman Sasuke dengan pelan" ternyata bagi Naruto, melawan 20 orang pengawal merupakan hal yang sulit…."

Sasuke pun menatap langit biru yang masih agak gelap itu. Fajar yang menyinari dunia seolah enggan memancarkan cahayanya.

::::FlashBack Off::::

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Matanya masih menatap langit yang belum disinari oleh fajar….

"Aku tidak menyesal…tidak menyesal…tidak menyesal…"katanya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya."Cih…aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyesalinya….!"

Keheningan pun mengisi jeda….pikirannya akan ingatan tentang keduanya menjalar dalam jiwanya. Perasaanya pedih…tapi ia ingin membunuh segera perasaan ini…

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…..!"

Teriakan Frustasi Sasuke mengisi sekitarnya. Matanya menatap kedua nisan itu dengan kesal. Ia harus segera membunuh perasaan ini…harus…

Tapi sesaat ia terkejut ketika menyadari sosok dibelakangnya…

"…..!"

"NARUTO..!"

Teriakan Sasuke yang begitu menggema ketika melihat Naruto membuat orang yang bersangkutan terkekeh kecil dipandanginya Sasuke yang wajahnya kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar sebelum masuk nirwana.."kata Naruto dengan singkat.

"Cih….kau tidak perlu repot-repot..pergilah ke nirwana secepatnya.."balas Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Ayolah~~kau tahu….aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu….ummm…"

"Cepat katakan…...atau akan kupanggilkan Onmyouji untuk memasukan dirimu secara paksa…!"gertak Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Tidak perlu berbohong begitu…aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyesali perbuatanmu beberapa bulan lalu…"kata Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil."Aku bisa memakluminya…"

"jangan bodoh! Siapa yang menyesal…..?"

"tuh kan….kau ini selalu membunuh perasaanmu…gak baik tau…!"nesahat Naruto " aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan peringatan….."

"Peringatan?" ulang Sasuke dengan menyeritkan dahi

"Ya…sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi padamu….jadi kau harus berhati-ha…"

"Cukup..!aku tidak perlu mendengar prediksi anehmu…cepatlah kembali kealammu…dasar bodoh.!"potong Sasuke dengan marah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat…. terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi kasar…apa karena kematiannya?

"Ck…dasar keras kepala…"desis Naruto sambil menghilang bagaikan kabut…

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Menundukan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam berusaha menetralisir kejadian barusan…

_Omong kosong sialan…untuk apa dia repot-repot menemuiku hanya untuk menyampaikan peringatan?_

_Bodoh…._

Pikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika menyadari panah beracun menancap di dadanya. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia menoleh kearah sumbernya..

"…"

"Cih..ternyata kau…"keluh Sasuke saat melihat pemuda Hyuuga itu berdiri dengan memegang busur dan anak panah.

"Untuk balas dendam nona Hinata….."sahut Neji dengan singkat. Suaranya terdengar berat. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebencian mendalam itu menatap mata Onyx Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir semua akan berakhir dengan balas dendam?"balas Sasuke"kalau pun aku mati….Suigetsu akan membalas…."

"Memangnya dia bisa apa? Toh dia sudah pergi duluan….."jawab Neji dengan tenang...Sasuke terkejut, dengan cepat di angkatnya kepalanya untuk melihat Neji.

"Tidak mungkin ka…."

JLEEEBBB….!

Tusukan panah kedua membuat Sasuke tersungkur. Darah segar miliknya merembes dengan cepat. Erangan Sasuke melengking membuat Neji tersenyum puas.

"Selamat tinggal…"

kata Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dibuangnya busur dan panah miliknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah sekarat.

Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga dua luka yang diterimanya tepat didadanya itu membuat Sasuke bersusah payah untuk mencabutnya.

_Kehidupan bagaikan angin yang bertiup_

_Terkadang angin itu membawa kehangatan dan terkadang membawa kepedihan_

_Kepedihan yang diterima akan membuat jiwa tersiksa_

_Kehangatan yang diterima akan membuat jiwa terbuai oleh nafsu._

_Kegelapan yang telah membuatku tersiksa_

_Kegelapan pula yang telah membuatku tidak mempercayai siapapun._

_Dan kegelapan pula…._

_Yang telah mengantarkan diriku kedalam jurang penderitaan…._

Epilog End

Yak, selesai…bagaimana para pembaca? Apakah anda sekalian merasa puas? Atau malah merasa eneg setelah membaca fict ini….?

Author mengucapkan terimakasih dan permintaan maaf…terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir dan maaf apabila selama dalam cerita ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan….*cielah*

Oke. Mau review?


End file.
